Caitlin-Susie Friendship
The friendship between Caitlin Ryan and Susie Rivera started sometime before The Cover-Up. The girls worked on the newspaper together, and became close. Susie even stayed friends with Caitlin after she had thought she was a lesbian for a brief time. Friendship History Original Degrassi Season 1 In The Cover-Up, Caitlin and Susie attempt to make Rick Munro smile, although they are not aware that he was being abused at home by his father. While the pairs attempts continually fail Rick finally smiles when he makes a friend in Joey Jeremiah, and announces that he has moved out of his abusive household and with his brother Frank. Seeing him smile makes both Caitlin and Susie very happy. In Rumor Has It, Caitlin keeps having dreams that Ms. Avery is a lesbian. Susie tells Caitlin that dreams are supposed to be significant and reveal people's inner desires. Later in the episode, Caitlin throws a sleepover and invites Susie, Kathleen and Annie. In Smokescreen, Caitlin and Susie are seen with Kathleen, prompting people to sign their petition to help clean up the environment. Original Degrassi Season 2 In Eggbert, Caitlin, Melanie, Kathleen and Susie are seen talking in the hallways, discussing their views on pregnant student Spike. In Stage Fright, Susie is excited to see Caitlin is back and can come to her sleepover. Later, Susie catches her in a daze again. Susie thinks Caitlin still might be sick, but Caitlin insists she's fine. Caitlin overhears her parents talking about her epilepsy. As she grabs her bag for the sleepover, she forgets her medicine. Caitlin, Susie, Kathleen, Melanie and Jyoti are at the sleepover. They are doing a seance, and when they turn on the lights, Caitlin is dizzy. All of a sudden she has a seizure and the girls think she's joking. Susie then realizes she's having a seizure and takes action. The rest of the girls sit there, not knowing what to do. The next day at school Caitlin tells Susie she's dropping out of the play. Susie tells Caitlin the real reason she's is dropping out of the play is because Kathleen beat her for the lead. In Bottled Up, Caitlin, Susie, Nancy Kramer, Tim O'Connor and Kathleen Mead were chosen to be the five contestant's representing Degrassi Junior High on the educational game show Quest for the best going up against five contestants from Liberman Junior High School. In ...He's Back, Caitlin, Susie and Trish are seen standing nearby their lockers when they saw Lucy passing by reminding her that she was late again at turning in her pictures for the year book and that there was just a few more days left to do so. Lucy was rude to them about handing in her photo's late due to the shock of seeing Mr. Colby again. Next in her classroom Alex Yankou reminded Caitlin and Susie that they needed $100 more to finish the yearbook so he suggested to her and Susie, a shoe shine day a dollar per shine, but she told him it wouldn't work out because everyone wore sneakers and sneakers don't need to be polished. Later that day after school she was working with susie on pictures for the yearbook when she suddenly had to get home early. She then left Susie alone not realizing Mr. Colby would be alone with her. Then the next day Alex suggested a walkathon to raise more money to finish the yearbook. Caitlin reminded him it was exam time and people didn't have time for a walkathon. Then finally she told Alex to just try doing what people had done the year before which was ask Doris Bell for a little more money. Trivia *They both attempted to make Rick Munro smile. *They were both environmentalists and members of the Environmental Action Committee. *Susie and Caitlin's other friend Lucy Fernandez were both victims of child molestation by Mr. Colby. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. Gallery Coverup.jpg TCU1.14.jpg TCU1.09.jpg TGR1.25.jpg RHI1.10.jpg RHI1.17.jpg RHI1.26.jpg Smokescreen 38.png Smokescreen 37.png Smokescreen 34.png Smokescreen 14.png Smokescreen 12.png Smokescreen 10.png Smokescreen 2.png Censored1.29.jpg Censored1.36.jpg HB1.02.jpg PT1.16.jpg Djh-s1-e5.jpg Smokescreen 36.png Caitlin-disco-ball.png Caitlin-susie1.png Caitlin-fat-nancy.png Kathleen-bitch2.png Fat-nancy-susie-caitlin.png Caitlin-susie.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-12-at-5.30.51-PM.png Degrassi Junior High The Cover Up 026.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Cover Up 022.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Cover Up 012.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:Interactions